


The Valentine's Gift

by CloudTheFanficNerd



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd
Summary: Euden gets a surprise visit from Alfonse on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Euden (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 6





	The Valentine's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is short I know.  
> But Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!!  
> Here's some Eufonse. :)

It was a beautiful day in Alberia.

Euden was walking towards his room inside of the castle he and his sister, Zethia, lived in, since they were young.

But Euden didn't expect someone to be in his room however.

When Euden opened the door to his room, his eyes widened.

Standing at least a few steps away from where he was, he saw his beloved Alfonse.

"Missed me, hun?" The blue-haired prince asked, walking towards the blonde-haired prince.

"Alfie..." Euden had tears in his eyes, but let them come down his face, as he started quietly sobbing in front of Alfonse.

"Hey now..." Alfonse hugged Euden, and gave him a kiss on his forehead, "Don't cry, my love..."

Euden then calmed down a bit, and smiled.

"You're here... with me..." He said.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be here with my beloved on Valentine's Day?" Alfonse responded, smiling.

Alfonse then gave Euden a bouquet of roses.

"Alfie..." Euden blushed, but smiled, taking the bouquet from Alfonse, "You didn't have to..."

"Oh, but I had to, my love!" He responded, smiling.

"Hey Alfie?"

"Yes, Euden?"

Euden blushed a deep red, but got down on one knee, and brought out a diamond ring.

Alfonse gasped.

"Alfie.. I-I love you so much..." Euden said, "Will you-"

"Yes, Euden!! I will marry you!!" Alfonse smiled and tried to hold back tears.

Euden smiled, and slid the ring onto Alfonse's ring finger.

Alfonse then picked up Euden and kissed him.

Euden kissed him back, and smiled.

"I love you, Alfie. I really do." Euden said, kissing Alfonse's cheek.

"I love you too, Euden." Alfonse responded, smiling.


End file.
